


Double Shots

by Dreamer1333



Series: Liam mpreg One Shots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Liam, Famous, M/M, Mpreg, Niam - Freeform, One Night Stands, Surprises, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer1333/pseuds/Dreamer1333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Liam have always been the best of friends, that have had secret crushes on each other ever since the first time that they met. After a one night stand, their love for each other is brought to light, and there is a drastic spice added to the mix of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Shots

Liam's POV

I never use to be into partying, but since meeting Louis he has insured that I am dragging me along to any party he has a chance of getting into. This time though, like many before, Niall tags along. 

We drink the entire night and dance away. I stick near Niall dancing along with him drink after drink. Dancing near each other transforms into dancing with each other, me grinding against him, his hands running down my hips over my thighs and tracing the outline of ass with his fingertips. 

In the mist of our excitement we find ourselves kissing, our lips clashing clumsily together. Surely it's not good to be kissing your best mate in a public place, but somehow I can not help myself and I don't think he can either.

"Do you want to head back to the hotel?" Niall slurs and all I can do is nod in agreement his words not really romantic, but the idea is. 

We leave Louis with a wave as he flirts away with this girl, that I doubt he even knows the name of and I know he is only doing it because he's still mad at Harry for kissing that girl in front of the cameras, even if management had ordered him to do it.

We stumble into our cab and we go at each other again lusting for each other. I don't know who paid for the cab or how we got back to our suite, but somehow we do and boy am I glad. We are stumbling backwards into the bed our clothes falling to the floor in a mass of fabric. 

"I love you, Liam. You're so perfect," he whispers in my ear before thrusting himself inside of me beginning and ending the most magical night of my life.

2 months later

"I'm not sure how to tell you this Mr. Payne, but you're pregnant," the doctor announces her face remaining straight assuring me it is not a joke. 

Louis grabs my hand squeezing it tightly worry in his eyes. 

"You have options, Mr. Payne. You may abort them or you may put them up for adoption," the doctor tries to assure me, but her words do not do that.

"Them?" Louis asks in alarm.

"I will not do either! It's mine," I say bewildered at even the thought. Baby or babies may have been conceived on accident, but they are no mistake. 

"Yes,Mr. Tomlinson, them. You see here there are two little ones in your friend's womb. See here the two blobs? That would be the babies. Twins," the doctor replies pointing at the ultrasound screen as she moves the wand around on my belly.

"Wow! Liam, you're having twins!" Louis cheers peering in at the screen with interest.

"No, Niall and I are having twins. Could I have some pictures, please? To show the other," I ask as she hands Louis a cloth to clean the gel off my stomach with.

"Certainly, darling," she smiles at me pressing a few button before heading out to retrieve the pictures.

"What are you going to do?" Louis asks me as he cleans the gel off my stomach and helps me sit up.

"Tell Niall," I shrug as I hop down from the table just as the door opens and the doctor returns.

"Here are some vitamins you will need to take during your pregnancy. I'll see you again in a month," she says handing me the pills and two photos showing my babies.

"Thank you," I reply absently as I follow Louis out the doors feeling numb and shocked.

"What's going through your head?" Louis asks me as we head out to the car pulling our hoods up in hopes of not being recognized.

"How are I going to tell Niall this? What if he takes it badly?" I ask staring at the pictures in my hands and resting a hand on my still flat stomach.

"You're going to sit him down and be honest with him. If he takes it badly Harry and I will always be here for you," Louis replies as he pulls out of the parking lot and I relax into the passenger seat taking deep breaths trying to calm my nerves.

We make our way down the rainy streets of London heading towards not my house, but Niall's apartment. I don't comment or argue knowing I need to do this now or I will never be able to work up the courage to do it at all.

"I'll wait out here in case things go bad. If things go well just shoot me a text and I'll be gone," Louis promises me as I get out of the car in front of Niall's building.

"Thank you, Louis. For everything," I say getting teary eyed before getting out of the car.

"It's what friends are for. Now go up there and behave yourself," he jokes making me smile. I close the car door and slowly make my way up to the doors. I make my way up to Niall's apartment getting past the security with the key he had given me ages ago. 

I stare at the numbers 221 and take a deep breath. It's just Niall, he said he loved you, he'll be here for you. I try to assure myself before knocking not wanting to just stroll in this time.

"Who is it? If it's you Louis I told you I took that key away for a reason," Niall yells through the door before swinging it open and freezing when he sees me his smile falling.

"Hey Niall," I greet shrugging my shoulders and tucking my hands into the pockets of my soaked and wet jeans. Stupid downpour.

"Liam, what are you doing knocking? Is there something wrong? Why are you all wet? Are you trying to get a cold or something?" Niall babbles sensing that I'm not here for a normal snuggle sections or make out, lunch or sex.

"Yeah, it started raining really hard outside. A little wet... Um Niall remember how I kept getting sick?" I ask him as he pulls me in the door closing it behind me as he leads us into his bedroom. 

"Yeah, did you finally go to the doctors? What did they say? Please tell me you're not dying or something," he begs looking at me with sudden wide and terrified eyes.

"What? No, I'm not dying. Niall... um.... this is going to be a lot, hell it's a lot for me, but I-I'm pregnant," I stutter out looking at my soaked sneakers tears forming in my eyes. Niall drops the sweat pants he had grabbed from his closet onto the floor in shock.

"You're kidding, right?" he asks, but I don't look up not wanting to meet his eyes.

"No, it's twins. H-Here a picture," I stutter out handing him one of the ultrasound pictures with trembling hands.

He says nothing just going very quiet and still. I wait four breaths before turning towards the door ready to go crying in Louis' arms and sleep on his and Harry's couch.

"W-Where are you going? Liam, I want you. Stay here. I-I'll let you have the bed all to yourself if you want..." he says the emotion in his voice startling me.

"Niall, I-I'm not dumping you. I thought you were dumping me because I'm pregnant. I mean you didn't say anything. I- thought I was going to go sleep on Larry's couch," I ramble shocked tears running down my cheeks my emotions all sorts of confused.

"Why would I dump you because you're pregnant? Liam, that makes no sense...I mean I'm not an asshole, am I?.... Wait you're not dumping me? Yay! My Lili! And babies!" Niall cheers pulling me into a hug and giving me a kiss making me giggle when he pulls back the both of us blushing like fools.

"I have to get out of there clothes, I'm freezing, and to text Louis all is good" I laugh tears of relief running down my cheeks as I pull out my phone from my pocket and shoot Louis a text saying just a good with a smiley face.

Niall pulls my sweat shirt over my head while I am typing making me laugh and lift my arms up obediently as he takes that and tosses it to the floor before pushing me back on the bed so he can take my pants off. 

With those gone I snuggle up in Niall's bed pulling the covers up around me. He climbs in beside me wrapping himself around me letting me snuggle in close.

"You now if you were to stay at Larry's house and they made you sleep on their couch I would kick their asses. Your poor back shouldn't be on some couch," Niall says making me laugh as I toss my phone to the floor not really caring where it went.

"I love you, Niall. Thank you for loving me," I whisper feeling loved and secure in his arms.

"Love you too, Li and thank you for carrying my babies," he says rubbing my bare belly lovingly as he holds me in his arms.

The rest of our day is spent snuggling together in bed watching TV and munching on a little too much junk food.

7 months later

"Niall! Can you grab the chocolate?!" I yell pouting as I try to reach the chocolate in the top shelf, but my VERY big belly is preventing me from getting any closer.

"Don't get it for him, Niall! He has had enough chocolate," Louis warns Niall as I hear his familiar foot steps coming into the kitchen.

"I'm 9 months pregnant with twins and craving chocolate! I get what I want!" I snap my hormones and aching body getting the best of me.

"I'm coming Lili. Don't worry, you can have your chocolate. If the babies want chocolate then you get chocolate," Niall assures me kissing my cheek as he grabs chocolate from the cabinet for me. I grin grabbing four bars of candy from him thanking him with a peck to the cheek before waddling into the living room clutching the prized possession close to my chest. 

"Liam, you weren't suppose to take four full size bars!" Niall groans from the kitchen, but my mouth is already full of candy. 

He joins me in the living room pouting at me, but he lets me have my chocolate and snuggle into him as we settle down for a Harry Potter marathon with Louis and Harry.

Mid way through the third one my stomach starts cramping, but I ignore figuring it must be Braxton Hicks and continue snuggling with Niall my eyes glued on the screen.

At the end of the fifth one I realize my mistake when water gushes out of me.

"Liam? Did your water just break?" Harry asks sitting up his eyes going wide.

"Y-Yeah, oh God please get me to the hospital," I beg making all the lads jump into action. Louis heads out to pull the car up to the door, Niall stays by my side trying to help me stay calm and breath through my contractions that are getting closer and closer as Harry grabs my overnight bag.

Once Harry is downstairs with the bag swung over his shoulder he comes over to me and takes my other side as Niall and he help me out of the house and to the car where Louis is already waiting.

Niall and Harry settle me into the backseat and stay by my side helping me through contractions as Louis speeds his way to the hospital.

"If you keep going so tucking fast then you're going to get us all killed! Then I'm going to kill you myself, Tomlinson!" I scream at him whacking him hard in the arm.

"Calm down, and that hurt. I'll go slower, okay. Just breath and relax," Louis grumbles rolling his eyes.

"Shut it I'm about to push two babies out of my arse and am in horrible pain! Once you push go through this pain then you can tell me to relax!" I snap at him screaming as another painful contraction moves through me the pressure of one of the babies moving towards my entrance getting heavier bringing tears to my eyes as I gasp through my fingers digging into Niall and Harry's skin.

As soon as we are pulled up to the hospital Louis jumps out of the car like it's on fire and takes off in search of a nurse. Niall opens the door helping me out with Harry's gentle hand on my back helping me as well.

"Oh God..." I gasp out holding onto Niall for dear life as another contraction moves through me and the urge to push fills me.

"Get him in the wheelchair now! Can you feel the baby's head yet, honey?" the nurse asks me as Niall helps me into the wheelchair she is pushing. All I can do is nod as I squeeze Niall's hand tightly, my teeth grinding together, and tears running down my eyes as I feel my baby trying to make it's way out.

"We'll be out here in the waiting room. You can do this!" Louis calls after me as the nurses hurrying me into a room with Niall holding my hand staying loyally by my side.

The nurse and Niall help me out of the wheelchair and onto the bed. The nurse pulls my pants and boxers off tossing them to the side just as my doctor enters.

"Oh Liam, you're first baby is almost here. Take a deep breath and on the next contraction I want you to push down," she instructs me as she pull her gloves on and gets in between my legs.

I do as she asks and push down with all my might tears stinging my eyes, my fingers digging into Niall's skin as I scream the baby tearing me apart. 

After three more pushes a cry fills the room making me laugh in relief and joy.

"Congratulations boys, it's a boy!" my doctor cheers as she has Niall cut the cord and she hands the baby over to a nurse.

My joy is short lived as another contraction hits.

"The next one is already almost crowning. On your next contraction another almighty push," my doctor cheers making me groan, but I do as she says and ten minutes later another screen pierces the air.

"Another boy!" she cheers as I fall back onto the mattress exhausted.

"You're amazing, and so beautiful. Are sons are perfect," Niall says kissing my sweaty forehead so much adoration in his eyes that it makes me smile. Only Niall would find me beautiful when I am all sweaty, and exhausted after giving birth to twins.

"Here is your first born, what's his name?" a nurse asks me as she settles my oldest son on my chest. A little blue bonnet on his head and he is wrapped up in a little blanket.

"Aden James Horan," Niall replies reaching down and brushing his finger against our son's little arm as our son makes little gurgling noises against my chest making me chuckle.

"Now here is your youngest, what is his name?" another nurse asks as she places my youngest on the other side of my chest with a gentle hand staying on his back by his Daddy.

"Brady Gregory Horan," I reply as I loving move my finger along his dark hair, loving how soft it feels beneath my thumb.

"They're perfect," Niall repeats giving me another loving kiss his eyes adoring as he admires our little family.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is posted on my Wattpad account, vampangel1d, as well.


End file.
